Collar
Collars are belts that fasten around the neck of a cat or a dog. They come in many types. Types of Collars Leather Collars 'Dot Collar' '' '' DS:'' "This colorful, pop-art-style collar is perfect for adding a flair to your puppy's neck." '' 3DS (US): "This pop-art collar matches well with other bright accessories." 3DS (UK): "Feminine but not too sweet, this collar always looks chic." 'Diamond Collar' 3DS: "A 20-carat diamond sparkles in the centre of this exquisite collar." 'Camo Collar' ' DS':'' "This collar is for this puppy that wants to show the world its tough side."'' 3DS: "This convert collar shows off any pet's rough and tough side." 'Striped Collar' 3DS: "The diagonal stripes on this collar are "in" this season." 'Rainbow Collar (DS)'/'Rainbow Ring (3DS)' ' DS':'' "This saucy collar is perfect for dogs with colorful personalities."'' 3DS: "This saucy collar is perfect for pets with colorful personalities." 'Beaded Collar' 3DS: "This collar is made entirely from beads--even the strawberries." 'Silver Necklace' 3DS: "A sweet accessory for a pretty little pet." 'Classy Collar' 3DS (US): "This cashmere collar is not only absurdly soft but also chic." 3DS (UK): "This cashmere collar is not only wonderfully soft, but also chic." '' 'Faux-Crocodile Collar' '''3DS': "Go for the dangerous-reptile look with this faux-crocodile collar." 'Faux-Python Collar' 3DS: "A collar for the hard-rocker pet who likes to be on stage." '' 'Faux-Leopard Collar' '''3DS': "This classic leopard print, for admirers of the silent hunter." 'Faux-Zebra Collar' 3DS: "This collar takes style to the wild side with a faux-zebra print." 'Hibiscus Lei' 3DS: "This Hawiian-themed collar has a joyful, tropical feel about it." 'Denim Collar' ' DS':'' "This durable collar survives the wear of everyday use and shrinks to fit!"'' 'Platinum Collar' ' DS':'' "The platinum buckle on this collar instantly boosts the wearer's cool factor."'' 3DS: "This extravagant collar sports a hefty, solid platinum buckle." 'Woven Collar' ' DS':'' "This collar is made of woven strands of simple leather."'' 3DS: "This unique collar is made of woven strands of supple leather." ''' Lucky Collar (DS)/'''Southwest Collar (3DS) ' DS':'' "This collar features a special stone that brings good luck."'' 3DS: "This leather collar is studded with pieces of real turquoise." 'Flower Collar' ' ' DS:'' "This pink-and-white design is very popular with female puppies."'' 3DS (US): "This pink-and-white design is very popular with female pets." 3DS (UK): "This adorable flower motif has an air of sweet innocence." ''' ' '''DS':'' "This collar is a must-have for all wild, punk-rock puppies." '''3DS (US)': "This metal-spiked collar is just right for pets with a wild side." 3DS (UK): "The metal spikes on this collar will suit pets with a wild streak." 3DS: "Even the sweetest little furball will look tough with this colpo 'Japanese Print Collar' The Japanese Print collar comes in 3 colors in the 3DS versions; Blue, Red, and Green. Once the collar is obtained on the DS version, you unlock Shiba Inus in the kennel. DS:'' "This collar is popular among Japanese dog breeds."'' 3DS: "This collar's exotic design will always stand out on a sidewalk." 3DS: "This deep-red print design is like that of an exquisite silk scarf." 3DS: "This unusual blue pattern will suit more sophisticated pets." 'Rhinestone Collar (DS)'/'Glitzy Collar' (3DS) ' DS':'' "This audacious collar is covered in precious gems from end to end."'' 3DS: "This sparkly collar is encrusted with glittering rhinestones." 'Pearl Necklace' ' DS':'' "The perfect accessory for female pups who want to exude an air of elegance."'' 3DS: "An opulent necklace of beautiful black pearls for a classy look." 'Black Pearl Necklace' 3DS: "Beautiful black pearls line this striking and refined necklace." 'Victory Collar' 3DS: "A prestigious collar only awarded to competition champions." 'Bell Collar' 3DS: "This slim collar, with its little bell, is perfect for kittens." '' 'Metal-Link Necklace' '''3DS': "This metal collar has a sharp and snappy look for urban pets." Note: It says "Paradise" on it. 'Kid's Bandanna' 3DS: "This little bandanna is decorated with a big, bright star." 'Star Collar' 3DS: It doesn't get more sparkly than this glittering, starry collar. 'Lace Necklace' 3DS: With its lovely pink lace, this collar is simply adorable. 'Woman's/Ladies' Scarf' 3DS (UK): "A warm, soft scarf for elegant lady pups and kittens." 3DS (US): "This warm, fluffy scarf is for elegant pups and kittens." 'Men's Scarf' 3DS (UK): "This scarf imparts a handsome and mature look to any pet." 3DS (US): "This handsome scarf makes your pets look cultures and refined." 'Heart Collar' 3DS: "This lovely collar is sure to capture everyone's heart." 'Leather Necklace' 3DS: "This thin leather necklace looks dainty around any pet's neck." 'Red Knit Scarf' 3DS: ''"This vivid red scarf will spice up any outfit."'' See also *Leather Collar Category:Accessories